


Secret..ssssh

by Artisamazing_457



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisamazing_457/pseuds/Artisamazing_457
Summary: . Maybe if they noticed sooner they could have avoid this... all of this





	Secret..ssssh

Omega aren’t usually allowed to work why? That’s society for you . Omegas are suppose to be protected and be at home ... that would never work for Kim seokjin . Jin although he may look clam and sweet he was a busy body. He wanted something he would work hard for it. Though he was doted on by his beloved family he still wanted to try and get to college by himself. Sure his parents told him that it’s not necessary and were worried for him. In the end he got in. He masked his omega scent and took surpresents. Yet even if he just wanted to graduate it was never his plan to work with the group bts... Now here he is at this moment getting introduced to a life he will never regret. ———————————————————— If there’s one thing Jin knew it was that his family always had his back . Even when he made the most bad decision or what his family labeled as bad decisions . With a final smile to his mother and a hug for all of them he said goodbye .this was his first step in becoming a great artist. He quickly bored the bus which he had waited for scence morning . He took the 3rd seat near the bus door and sat by the window .


End file.
